


Secret Love Letters

by twoluciankings



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, IgNoct, Love Letters, M/M, Noctis x Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoluciankings/pseuds/twoluciankings
Summary: ☆
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Secret Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short and sappy one shot thats been in my google docs for a while now and i felt as though i should yeet it onto here \ (•◡•) /

Ignis had a secret; a secret that he felt was too trivial for him to ever tell anyone, especially because said secret involved a certain prince of whom he loved so dearly.

His secret? Writing love letters to Prince Noctis.

Almost every night, he’d work on these letters once he got settled in his apartment even if he had a long day of attending meetings and afterwards tending to the prince, even if said prince gave him a hard time. Sometimes he would even fall asleep at his desk from exhaustion after writing them, but somehow that never seemed to bother him.

As much as he enjoyed writing down how he felt for the prince, he often got sad, sometimes even depressed. Despite how the Kingdom of Lucis fully embraced queerness, he still had much fear that if somehow word ever got out to anyone that he wrote love letters for the prince, he would lose his position as the prince’s royal advisor, or worse, be forbidden from ever seeing the prince again by either he himself, or by the king. 

‘An advisor should never fall in love with the heir to the throne.’ he scolded himself time and time again, but despite this, he impulsively kept writing as he couldn't stop himself from doing so no matter how many times he told himself he shouldn't. Ignis was hopelessly in love; he always was and he knew he always would be.

His failed attempts of self discipline always ended up with his words flowing like a gentle stream from his heart into the tip of his pen onto pale rose and vine embroidered paper; the same paper that he used since the very first love letter he’d ever written.  
  


_'How much I wish to dream beside you, as we did in our days of youth. How much I wish to hold you in my arms, keeping you safe from your worries and fears, helping you through your aches and pains. How much I wish to hold your hand as we walk under the ethereal starlight. How much I wish to tell you just how deeply I love you, my dearest prince, and how much I wish to spend all of my waking days beside you until the very end.  
_  
_How much I enjoy your cheerful smiles which outshine the ever burning sunlight. How much I enjoy hearing your lovely voice when you ramble on about your passions, even those that I may not understand. How much I enjoy gazing into your beautiful eyes which bears the moon, the stars, the vast cosmos that humanity longs to explore.  
_  
_You fill my heart with warmth and serenity, excitement and passion. You are my sanctuary of whom I cannot keep absent. You are my gift, my blessed gift given by the Astrals, my gift that I never wish to lose and to forever keep close.  
_  
_You have always been my happiness, my will to live each day. You are all I’ve ever wanted and all I’ve ever needed._  
  
_You have stolen my heart, dearest prince. My love for you is yours to keep.’_  
  


Ignis always wondered if he would ever dare show his prince these letters that he'd written. Maybe sometime in the distant future, he hoped, but he knew that now was not the right time. 

The only thing he could do until that day hopefully came, was write.


End file.
